The Sims 2 FreeTime
The Sims 2: FreeTime is the seventh expansion pack for The Sims 2. A flyer included in Bon Voyage expansion pack said: "Now your Sims can enjoy hobbies! Your Sims will have fun taking up a variety of creative, intellectual, or active leisure-time pursuits. They can even meet Sims that share their interests and expand their social relationships. Develop your Sims' skills while they pursue their true pastime passions. Will your Sims stumble reaching for new goals or find a new sense of fulfillment?" (this expansion pack has not been released for Mac) *Sims now have a wide range of new activity types, which are divided into ten groups - Cuisine, Film and Literature, Games, Tinkering, Science, Arts and Crafts, Sports, Nature, Fitness and Music and Dance. *Completing hobbies offer lifetime rewards. As Sims master activities they will unlock new aspirations, earn rewards, and uncover secret lots. *Once Sims build up their skills, they can sell their arts and crafts or enter them into competitions for dance, food, and video game contests. *There will be a new Lifetime Aspiration bar, which fills when major goal in a Sim's life is fulfilled (e.g., marriage). Goals depend on the Sim's aspiration. Points earned from these goals can be spent on benefits, such as the ability to not get fired, slower motive decay, and even the ability to have a second aspiration. Some benefits also depend on the Sim's aspiration. *New group activities lets Sims spend time with family and friends. There are new special activities for kids and toddlers. *Hobbies can have unexpected moments, especially for Sims with low skill levels. Beginner Sims might sew a bear with one eye, make a lopsided jar on the pottery wheel, or even get poison ivy while hiking. *The 'Grilled Cheese' aspiration is unlockable and selectable. *The new life state (and creature NPC) is a genie, however, it isn't selectable. It is delivered in a lamp by a gypsy, which randomly appears, and grants three wishes to its 'master'. *There are five new careers with their respective rewards - Oceanography (Koi Pond), Entertainment ("Starstruck" Personal Fame Stars), Architecture (Drafting Table), Dance (Better Barre) and Intelligence (Audio Augmenter Earpiece). *A new neighborhood, Desiderata Valley, is included. *Sims will now be able to become 'BFF's' with any Sim. The option to tell an 'inside joke' will become available under Entertain if they're BFF's with someone. *If a Sim becomes good friends with a townie when they grow up the player can have the townie grow up as well. This option only allows up to 3 townies to age simultaneously. *''FreeTime'' adds two new talent badges - Pottery and Sewing. However these, and the Open for Business badges, were glitched, making gaining new levels very hard. Additionally, there is an NPC that will show up for every family named Mr. Humble. He drops off a gift which happens to be a new computer with the game The Sims 3. They have since announced The Sims 3 in March 2008. Category:Sims Series Category:Expansion Pack